


I Sing Your Name On High - Dean/Castiel Tropefest 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, and heaven would probably agree with him. Dying angels, no side to be trusted and a rash decision bring Dean to the point where he finds the future of earth sits in his hands.Well, they aren’t just his hands anymore.A late season four AU, starting from The Rapture on. [Platonic/Pre-slash]





	I Sing Your Name On High - Dean/Castiel Tropefest 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airmid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airmid/gifts).



> I created these illustrations for the Dean/Cas Tropefest story, [I Sing Your Name on High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040935/chapters/27262176), written by Airmid. Check it out!

  



End file.
